Episode 9918 (6th November 2019)
Plot Paul attacks Josh by putting pressure on his sore wound. He threatens him by telling his life in prison will be a living hell as a convicted rapist. Ken tries to talk Daniel round, saying he knows he’s scared of being home without Sinead there. Daniel breaks down, saying he won’t be at the funeral. Paul’s threats continue as he identifies the pain David suffered with what Kel did to him. He tells him how well he knows the people within the local prison system, what they will do to him at his request, and also what will he do to him personally upon his release. Josh sees the truth of his words when he sees him chatting away like old friends with the prison guard stationed outside his hospital room. Beth and the Barlows can’t agree on the funeral or the headstone. Peter points out that Beth's going against her niece’s last written wishes and his words seem to hit home. Teasing Amy about mystery texts that she gets, Emma snatches her phone sees that they’re from Tyler. Amy begs her to keep quiet. Sally angers Abi when she hints that she’s only interested in Kevin due to the money he’s come into. Claudia pushes Ken into travelling to Scotland to collect Daniel. Bethany reveals she knows exactly where he is from conversations they had. Abi spills out her anger about Sally’s snobbishness to Kevin who invites her to crash out at No.13. Imran tells David that Josh has changed his statement and therefore he’s possibly being released tomorrow. Abi collects some things from No.4. Infuriated by further digs from Sally, she pours a dish of spaghetti bolognaise over her head. Shona is euphoric when David rings her with the news. Abi moves out of No.4. Paul is delighted to hear the news about Josh from Billy who guesses that he was involved. Amy insists to Emma that Tyler is a changed person. Len reports to Gary that Ali started going off the rails at work at the same time that a fellow worker there was arrested for stealing drugs. Gary decides to pursue the lead. Billy sees why Paul did what he did. Ken and Claudia pack for Scotland, thinking that Daniel is there. Beth calls with the news that they’ve cancelled the headstone and she wants to start things over again. Claudia worries what will happen if Daniel doesn’t return for the funeral. Shona is on a high as she replans the wedding for tomorrow but Bethany has her doubts that all will go to plan. Cast Regular cast *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Jake Windass - Bobby Bradshaw *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Abe Crowley - Liam Boyle *Private Detective - Alexander Kirk Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Josh's room *Highfield Prison - Interview room and communal area *Cheshire - Hillside Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona has to admit that the wedding is off; and Ken is worried that Daniel will regret his decision not to come back for the funeral. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,446,644 viewers (11th place). Category:2019 episodes